A radio frequency transmission in a high frequency band, for example in a frequency range of 10 GHz up to about 100 GHz, may provide a considerable bandwidth for data and voice communication in wireless communication networks. At these high frequencies the wavelength of the radio frequency signals is very short in the magnitude of millimeters and therefore these frequencies bands are called millimeter waves. As the wavelength is very small and in order to achieve decent performance, multiple antennas, e.g. in the shape of an array, may be used in a user equipment. The user equipment may comprise for example a mobile telephone or a tablet PC. A use of such an antenna arrangement comprising for example ten or more antenna elements, may offer a high antenna gain with a correct phasing of the antenna elements. However, the phasing narrows the antenna radiation into a beam and this beam needs to be directed towards the base station. In the same way, a direction of high reception sensitivity has to be configured such that it is directed towards the base station to achieve a high antenna gain. Especially in case the user equipment is moving, a correct phasing and configuration of the antenna arrangement is crucial and may raise problems. Therefore, there is a need for an improved operation of a user equipment in such a wireless communication network.